Wilson
__TOC__ Příběh & Popis: Wilson, celým jménem Wilson Percival Higgsbury, je první dostupnou postavou ve hře a jedinou postavou, která má za sebou i příběh, který tvůrci hry Klei Entertainment představili v krátkém videu na youtube.com. Je v něm zachycený Wilson, který žije ve vratkém dřevěném domě, evidentně na okraji společnosti, kde se celý den věnuje různým pokusům. V osudný den, se snaží vytvořit jakýsi lektvar, který se mu ale nepodaří a místo kýženého výsledku mu foukne toxický oblak do tváře. Evidentně frustrovaný Wilson si chvilku zoufá v křesle, když se náhle ozve záhadný hlas ve starém rádiu poblíž, který se mu svěří, že jestli má zájem, může mu předat tajné vědomosti na něco úžasného. Podlomený Wilson dlouho neváhá a přijme nabídku tajemného rádia a to mu tedy v záblesku jasného světla předá informace ke stavbě záhadného přístroje. Wilson postupuje rychle, nabytý nadějí, že dojde k největšímu průlomu v jeho životě, že konečně zlomí svou smůlu. Netrvá dlouho a přístroj je hotov. Když si jej Wilson konečně pořádně prohlédne uvědomí si, že přístroj vypadá děsivě a jako takový mu nažene hrůzu. V tom se však ozve záhadný hlas a pobídne Wilsona, aby zmáčkl čudlík a uvedl tak přístroj v život. Na chvilku ho přemůže strach a ztuhne. Tajemný hlas v rádiu, jej však nenechá příliš přemýšlet a hlasitým zvoláním „Udělej to!“ ho probere a přinutí čudlík zmáčknout. Schopnosti: Wilsonovou jedinou speciální schopností jsou jeho vousy, které mu přinášejí ovšem jenom výhody. Vousy: * rostou 16 dní * ve chvíli, kdy narostou na 100% zvyšují Wilsonovu odolnost proti mrazu na 135 bodů, což z něj v kombinaci se speciálním oblečením a kloboukem, dělá postavu s největší odolností proti mrazu. Ve správné kombinaci všeho, může dosáhnout v odolnosti až 615 bodů. * lze je oholit a použít při výrobě Meat Effigy (Masové podobizny), která mimo jiné Wilsonovi umožní se po smrti znovu oživit. Strategie Wilson je jeden ze dvou charakterů (druhý je Webber), kterému rostou vousy. Na vousech založené přežití Wilsonův vous má dvě základní charakteristiky: * Plnovous může poskytovat 135 bodů izolace proti zmrznutí. * Plnovous může být oholen pro zisk beard hair, což umožní hráči postavit Meat Effigy. right|thumb|Wilsonův plnovous v plné délce a velkolepostiPlnovousu zabere nějakých 15 dní, než vyroste (plná dálka začíná na 16. dni) a při defaultním nastavení zima začíná na 21. dni, což Wilsonovi do začátku přináší poměrně velkou výhodu. Když bychom dali dohromady Puffy Vest, Beefalo Hat, Heat Stone a plnovous v plné délce, může Wilson dosáhnout té největší možné izolace, které ve hře lze dosáhnout, a to plných 735 bodů. Za předpokladu, že hráč opustí zdroj tepla, při tělesné teplotě cca 40 stupňů, při izolaci 735 bodů, vydrží na mrazu cca 16,67 minuty, než začne dostávat první poškození od mrazu. Tahle výdrž se rovná, o pár sekund, dvěma denním cyklům. To Wilsonovi dává podstatně větší volnost a může se tak vydávat za potravou mnohem dál, než jiní. Nespornou výhodu to má i v bojích, protože Wilson tak může bojovat mnohem déle, než bude nucen vyhledat zdroj tepla. No a v neposlední řadě to má výhodu při stopování zimního Koalefanta, které zabere nějaký čas. Hráč by měl vzít v potaz fakt, že díky plnovousu je mnohem snazší přežít během období zimy a doplňky jsou víceméně dobrovolné, takže svůj počáteční čas může strávit přípravou na zimu v jiných aspektech. Například místo sledování Koalefanta, kvůli zisku materiálu na Breezy Vest, se může hráč zaměřit na pečlivější rozmístění Rabbit Traps (králičích pastí), nashromáždění více Logs (dřeva), kterého je během zimi potřeba požehnaně, protože jeho efektivita je během zimi snížena. Pokud hráč nevstoupí do zimy s něčím víc, než jsou Rabbit Earmuffs, pak je dobré, si vousy neholit. Pokud se však na zimu vybavíte lépe, pak se vousy vyplatí si oholit i za cenu snížení izolace, protože si pak můžete postavit Meat Effigy která vyžaduje 4 vousy. Lze na ni sice získat materiál z lovu Berdlings, ale ty je možné lovit až při sníženém duševním zdraví, jehož snížení přirozeným úbytkem zabere cca 16 dní. Oholení se tedy i za cenu snížení izolace jeví jako přijatelnější varianta a k tomu pak bude pojistka v podobe Meat Effigy, která vás vrátí do hry, když se něco šeredně pokazí. Využití vousů, jinak po celou hru nijak valné není, ale lze je schovat na později, protože neexpirují, i kdyby měly být využity jen jako palivo v případě nouze. Soubor:Reign of Giants icon.pngReign of Giants V DLC, je potřeba dávat pozor na fakt, že při plné délce vousů dochází u Wilsona v letním období k jeho přehřátí, takže je třeba jej na začátku horké sezóny oholit, aby nepřišel k ůhoně. Kategorie:Postavy